Unmood Captain
by Monkeyhat
Summary: Jim memasuki bridge dengan wajah datar, ia dalam keadaan Unmood sekarang.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _Officialy—_milik **_Gene Roddenberry_**, untuk Movie 2009—milik **_J.J Abrams_**_,_ dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

**ENJOY READING**

**-Star Trek-**

* * *

Pintu _turbolift_ terbuka. Jim memasuki _bridge_ dengan wajah datar dibarengi langkah cepatnya. Semua _crew bridge_ menatapnya kaget, dan tanpa diperintah semuanya kembali ke pos masing-masing.

Jim yang yang hendak duduk di kursinya, menatap kesekeliling yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyap. Ia berpikir—apa ini akibat wajah datarnya?

"Maaf, tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan aktifitas kalian!" perintahnya dengan cepat, kemudian duduk di kursi kaptennya.

Ia menatap kedepan dengan wajah datar. Moodnya hari ini benar-benar buruk, lebih buruk saat mulutnya mati rasa akibat ulah Bones tempo hari.

"Kau baik-baik saja kapten?" Sulu yang duduk tepat di depan Jim, menanyakan keadaannya yang ia yakini sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik.

"_I'am alright_!" jawabnya singkat—masih datar. "Dimana Chekov?" lanjut Jim setelah melihat bangku Chekov ternyata sedari tadi kosong.

"Dia sedang di kabinnya, ada urusan penting katanya."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Eh?!" Sulu shock sama pertanyaan kaptennya. "Apa maksud kapten dengan kata 'hubungan'?!" Sulu gemetaran, apa kaptennya tau kalau dia sebenarnya sedikit menyimpan rasa pada Chekov?

"Ayolah—semua orang disini tau Sulu." Jim terkekeh pelan, geleng-geleng sama tingkah _crew_-nya yang satu ini.

"Aku belum mengatakan padanya."

"Eh? Kenapa belum?" Jim kini rada greget dengan sikap Sulu yang menurutnya terlalu lamban dalam hal yang ia pikir itu segampang membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Ya kau tahu kapten, aku tidak yakin dia juga sama sepertiku."

"Kau harus segera mengatakannya padanya, apa kau tidak khawatir ia akan didahului orang lain?" Sulu menean ludah gugup mendengar pertanyaan dari kaptennya yang memang ada benarnya.

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku sekarang mengatakannya!" Sulu beranjak dengan terburu-buru, kemudian hilang dengan tertutupnya pintu _turbolift_.

Jim kembali geleng-geleng akibat ulah crew-nya yang satu itu, sejenak mood buruknya sedikit membaik, hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Vulcan yang sedang ia hindari saat itu masuk kedalam _bridge_, dan secara spontan membuat mood Jim kembali turun ketingkat _'very bad'_. Ia berjalan pelan, melewati kursi Jim, dan menyapanya dengan nada yang terdengar datar dan riang secara bersamaan.

"Selamat pagi kapten." kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kursinya, memutarnya hingga menghadap sang kapten.

"Selamat pagi." jawab Jim datar, tak sedikitpun menatap Spock yang mungkin sedang menunggu ia memutarkan kursinya, dan mengobrol ringan dengannya—sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu.

Spock menaikan sebelah matanya heran dengan sikap Jim pagi ini. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja kapten?"

"Aku baik." balas Jim cepat.

"Kau yak—"

"Sebaiknya kau lekas melaksanakan tugasmu, Mr. Spock!" potong Jim cepat, nada bicaranya meninggi, membuat Vulcan di sampingnya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia terima.

"Maaf kapten, kau benar aku seharusnya melaksanakan tugasku." nada bicara Spock masih datar (karena memang begitu) namun jika kita mendengar dengan seksama, nada riang yang sebelumnya ada sudah menghilang.

Jim melirik sekilas pada Spock yang sudah memutar kursinya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, sementara Jim kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat moodnya menjadi buruk.

* * *

Jim keluar dari kabinnya, berjalan santai menyusuri lorong kapal menuju _turbolift_. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan _crew_-_crew_ yang lewat dan menyapa dirinya, hingga kemudian saat ia sampai di _turbolift_, masuk kedalam dan pintu lift mulai tertutup—ia melihat Spock dan Uhura di ujung lorong. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, sempat ia lihat Vulcan miliknya tersenyum setelah melihat _padd_ yang Uhura tunjukan padanya. Jim yang notabenenya gak pernah liat Vulcannya tersenyum pada orang lain hatinya sukses memanas, terlebih Jim tahu kalau Uhura juga punya rasa pada Vulcan miliknya, hingga pada saat pintu lift tertutup, Jim melihat jelas Spock mencium pipi Uhura. Dan seketika Jim masuk kedalam zona mood '_very bad_'.

* * *

Shift _crew_ hari ini selesai. Jim dengan cepat keluar dari _bridge_, tanpa menyapa dahulu para _crew_, berbeda dari biasanya—ia akan dengan senang hati mengucapkan salam pada yang lainnya. Hal ini benar-benar membuat _crew bridge_ keheranan dengan sikap yang tidak seperti biasanya dari kaptennya itu.

"_What the hell is wrong with him?!_" McCoy yang emang dari tadi di cuekin sama temannya tersebut kesal.

Spock yang juga ngerasa aneh sama Jim ikut berpikir dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kaptennya. Ia yang notabenenya milik kaptennya, atau ya err silakan sebut Spock pacar Jim, merasa punya kewajiban untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan pacarnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan keadaannya." ucap Spock cepat menimpali pertanyaan McCoy, menepak punggungnya pelan dan segera meninggalkan _bridge_.

* * *

Ia pergi ke kabinnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju kabin Jim—untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Hingga, 30 menit kemudian, ia selesai mandi, kemudian lekas berpakaian. Atasan seragam starfleetnya ia ganti dengan kaus lengan panjang hitam biasa.

Saat hendak melangkah keluar dari kabinnya, tepat saat pintu terbuka, ia dikagetkan dengan berdirinya sang kapten yang menatapnya tajam, dalam sekali hentakan ia masuk kedalam kabin Spock, dan mengunci pintunya.

"Kapten?" Spock kaget dengan kehadiran Jim yang tiba-tiba.

Jim dengan seenak jidatnya masuk kedalam kabin Spock, menduduki kursi berlengan di samping kasur Spock.

"Tolong panggil aku Jim, Spock!" Jim mempunyai perjanjian dengan Spock untuk memanggilnya Jim jika sedang tidak bertugas—lebih tepatnya berdua.

"Maaf kap—maksudku Jim."

Jim mendecih, rasa kesal pada Vulcan didepannya semakin bertambah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Jim?" tanya Spock kemudian di keheningan mereka berdua, Spock melihat Jim kini berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya, saling berhadapan dengannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya padamu, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Jim penuh penekanan.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Spock bingung dengan apa yang Jim tanyakan, ia merasa tak punya kesalahan apapun pada Jim.

"Kau mencium Uhura tadi pagi!" bentak Jim akhirnya, kini emosinya tersulut. Ia kembali duduk di kursi.

Spock berpikir sebentar, hingga kemudian ia baru menyadari kalau ia tadi pagi memang mencium Uhura untuk ucapan terima kasih.

"Kau tak suka aku menciumnya?" tanya Spock lagi, yang sukses membuat amarah Jim kembali meledak-ledak.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka, Spock!" bentaknya lagi—berdiri menghadap Spock. "Kau kekasihku... Aku tahu itu adalah kebiasaan para Vulcan di planetmu, mencium untuk tanda terima kasih, tapi bisakah kau... " Jim terdiam, tersadar akan emosinya yang kini benar-benar di luar batas, apakah seorang kapten seharusnya mengeluarkan emosi seperti ini? "Astaga!" Jim terduduk kembali, dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia merasa menjadi kapten yang gagal. "Maafkan aku Spock telah membentakmu." lanjutnya pelan—mempererat pelukannya.

Spock berjalan ke arah Jim, menariknya untuk berdiri dan kemudian memeluknya erat—menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jim.

"Aku tahu, ini salahku karena men—"

"Tidak-tidak," potong Jim "aku bersikap kekanakan hanya karena kau menciumnya Spock, maafkan aku." lanjutnya pelan dan merasa bersalah dalam pelukan Spock.

"Secara logika ini memang salahku Jim, aku juga mungkin akan bersikap seperti kau jika aku ada dalam posisi kau." ucap Spock pelan, kemudian tersenyum di balik pelukan mereka berdua.

Jim menjadi tenang kali ini, ia melepaskan pelukan merek, memandang Spock sebentar kemudian mencium bibir tipisnya. Senyuman terukir di balik tautan mereka.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Spock terbangun dibawah selimut kasur di dalam kabinnya. Jim memeluknya dari belakang, dan itu membuatnya dari semalam tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Semalam Jim benar-benar menjadi 'kapten' di 'kegiatan' mereka—dan untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Spock kembali memanas.

Jim terbangun, membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Spock untuk pertama kalinya di pagi hari ini. Leher dan dadanya penuh dengan _Hickey_ yang ia buat semalam tadi.

"Selamat pagi, Spock." ucap Jim—mencium bibir Spock, dan memberikan Vulcannya senyuman yang selama ini mampu memikat siapa saja di luar sana.

"Selamat pagi juga, Jim." balas Spock. Kemudian tersenyum membalas senyuman kaptennya.

Hati Jim terasa '_nyess_' melihat Spock-nya tersenyum, senyumnya indah.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kabinmu untuk mandi dan—"

"Kurasa aku akan mandi bersamamu." potong Jim, kemudian kembali mencium Vulcan-nya.

"O-oke kalau begitu."

* * *

Mereka jalan beriringan menuju _bridge_, mengobrol ringan sepanjang perjalanan.

"Kau tahu Jim, semalam kau melanggar undang-undang kapten, sama seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu." ucap Spock tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengundurkan diri sekarang." jawab Jim santai, melirik sekilas pada Spock.

"Itu tidak perlu Jim, pelanggaranmu berbeda jenisnya." ucap Spock cepat sambil melirik sebentar kepada Jim.

"Lagipula, aku ingin kau selalu manjadi kaptenku." lanjut Spock pelan—hampir tak terdengar. Menurutnya, Jim adalah 'kapten' terbaik yang pernah ia kenal. Jangan tanya Spock dengan 'kapten' dari sisi mana yang ia maksud. Kurasa kalian juga tahu.

"Kau tahu? Jika sekarang sepi, kurasa aku akan menciummu, Spock." Jim terkekeh setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Spock hanya terdiam, jika darahnya berwarna merah, pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Mereka beriringan masuk kedalam _turbolift_, setelah pintu tertutup, Jim melirik pada Spock yang berdiri di kanannya.

"Kurasa aku akan mencium-mu sekarang, Spock."

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu Jim, karena—" ucapannya terpotong dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. "—kita sudah sampai." lanjutnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jim yang masih berdiri.

Jim terkekeh pelan, mimpi apa dia bisa punya pacar seperti Spock, yang menurutnya itu tingkahnya sangat menggemaskan, oke silakan sebut Jim berlebihan, tapi itulah yang ia rasakan pada Vulcannya yang satu itu.

Ia melangkah kedalam _bridge_, menyapa semuanya dengan ucapan selamat pagi, dan duduk di kursi kaptennya.

"Kurasa kau hari ini dalam keadaan baik kapten." ucap Sulu pada kaptennya yang kini senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Benar sekali Sulu, tak pernah sebaik ini." balas Jim semangat.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chekov?" lanjut Jim kembali, ia baru sadar kalau ternyata Chekov tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

"Seperti saranmu kapten, aku mengatakan padanya dan ia menerimaku." balas Sulu kelewat seneng, ia kembali membayangkan wajah Chekov saat itu yang memerah.

"_Good Sulu._"

"Spock?"

Semua _crew_ di dalam _bridge_ menatap McCoy yang memanggil Spock cukup keras. Termasuk Jim dan Sulu yang tadi terlibat obrolan..

"Bekas merah apa di lehermu itu?"

Spock membeku, diliriknya sebentar Jim yang juga ikut membeku.

Sepertinya Spock harus menyiapkan alasan kuat dengan apa yang telah Jim perbuat pada lehernya.

**-Fin-**

_-Aku tahu itu adalah kebiasaan para Vulcan di planetmu, mencium untuk tanda terima kasih.-_

Untuk tulisan di atas, ini bukan kenyataan yang benar-benar terjadi di dunia Star Trek. Ya kau tahu—ini adalah Fanfic, semuanya bisa terjadi sesuai kehendak penulis ^^

Fri, 9/13/2013, 02:51 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
